A passion too strong for even Tobi to resist
by The Jigsaw Princess
Summary: A truth or dare game that ends totally different than planned


xxSuDexx

Fandom: AkatsukiName: Sui HyugoYour crush: MadaraPersonality: She has a bubbly character and loves laughing very much. She does care about people and befriends them. She's not a fighter, she is a medical ninja and prefer healing, communicating and mediatory. Sui is girly girly and loves fashion, always gives attention to her 's a honest person and loves pulling pranks. She is a sensitive, caring and kind girl but her anger is like a fire which burns everything and everyoneon it's way, has anger : Her family lives in Konoha, her father has a book store and her mother is a housewife. She was Tsunade's pupil because of her healing ability, her cells regenrate so she can heal quickly and because of that she was kidnapped by far you want it to go: Go as far as you can go. Yayy lemons! x33Truth or dare: DareWho asks you: DeidaraYour looks: .com/albums/i253/cansu_2006/red_hair_beauty_

*Akatsuki member Arealia's POV

I smile at the group of people in a circle. Every Akatsuki member, including me and the new member Sui. She's a pretty red head with a personality like-ness of Tobi. She's always hyper and happy. I stand up and grin.

"Guys! We're playing Truth or Dare!" I announce.

They all look at me in surprise and I grin. Sui looks slightly taken back but doesn't back down.

"Okay, Deidara! You go!" I say, pointing at him.

"Fine, what ever un," he says.

He sighs and looks around. Then his eyes land on Sui.

"Sui, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Uhh…" she murmurs.

"Go for Dare!" Tobi hisses.

I giggle and she smiles.

"Okay, Dare!" she says boldly.

"Hmm, I dare you to get naked and run with Tobi to the field, pick exactly ten red flowers, twelve purple, and three yellow, then run back here with them, un!" he says.

I gasp and can't believe my ears. She stand up, and to her benefit, she undresses in front of us, her face red, and walks out the door, Tobi in tow.

*Sui's POV*I walk along, Tobi's hand still in mine, and head towards the field. I start searching for flowers when suddenly Tobi lets go

"Can Tobi say something?" he asks.

"Sure Tobi," I say, bending over to pick the yellow flowers.

"You're incredibly beautiful right now, more so than you have ever been," he whispers in a husky voice, his hands finding my rear.

He massages gently and I gasp, standing up straight. Before I can move, he pins me against a tree and yanks his mask off.

"I really like you Sui, and there's something I've wanted to do to you for so long," he murmurs, kissing my neck.

"Tobi? Is this really you?" I ask.

"Yes, it's the real me," he says.

He bites on my neck and travels up to my mouth, smoldering me with a hot passionate kiss the drains me of air. I taste sweets and chocolate on his tongue. He pulls away and smiles.

"Are you okay with this going farther?" he asks.

I nod, at a loss for words for once in my life. He kisses me again, deeper, and pull my body to his. That's when he lifts me up with his strong hands on my ass. He slides me down his body, my breasts and stomach skimming over his groin, and I take in the feeling, hard and thick. He kisses me again and my head spins as he slipped a hand in-between my thighs and parts my legs. He slips a finger inside my wetness and pushes another finger in. I start whimpering, becoming horny, and he smirks. I am panting but also very aware that someone might see us! I push his hands out of the way to get a feel of that huge bulge underneath his tight briefs and he lets out a groan. That gives me the signal to pull down his briefs, not that I needed any green light to go!'Oh!'He deeply groans when his dick springs out into the fresh air. His dick feels so good in my hands. I kneel down and look up at him with such a filthy look and a half cocked grin that I know it would please him. I lick my lip gloss off with my tongue. I let the tip of my tongue touch the tip of his dick I caress the tip in circles and kiss and nibble his dick till I reach his balls. I give them a gentle squeeze then reach further and massage his scrotum while his dick is still in my mouth, humming a gentle tune that vibrates on his dick. I pry my lips from his wet hard dick, my face flushed, and our eyes meet. Instantly he yanks me turns me around and pushes my back up against the tree. I can feel a gentle breeze blowing over my buttocks. He grabs my thigh's and lifts me up on his dick. I place my arms around his neck, his dick is so hard it need no guiding in and I feel so wet I just slide down on his dick. He thrusts his dick, hard and slow and like a piston. I squeal and tighten my legs around him. He guides my hips, positioning to get the deepest position, and he grinds against my G-spot. I moan and my head falls onto his shoulder.

"Tobi, mmm, harder," I whimper.

He chuckles and yanks my hips down hard onto him, seemingly damaging my insides with the force, yet making it feel so good. I groan and dig my nails into his back, feeling the tide bubble up inside me. He feels my warmth tighten and pulls me back, taking a nipple into his mouth. I whine and dig my fingers into his hair, yanking on it. My breath starts coming out more laboriously and I feel it so near. My world shatters suddenly and I squeeze as tight as possible onto him, yelling his name. He thrusts in a few more times then lets go, releasing him cum inside me. I pant and relax against him.

"Hold on love," he murmurs.

He sets me down long enough to put his coat on the ground, and we lay there, me curled up in his arms.

"I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you too Tobi," I whisper, passing out.

Who cares if I don't complete the stupid dare, I got a much better prize.


End file.
